


I Got Your Back

by hudsteith



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bobby, But it's a happy ending ISTG, Cobra Kai at Miyagi-Do, Daniel is a cinnamon roll that eventually can kick some ass, I don't know how I'll do this, I'm Serious, Johnny is a bi disaster, M/M, Playful Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: As Queen said once, friends will be friends right till the end...even when your friend falls in love for his former karate rival, right?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch (Karate Kid)/Shannon Keene, Tommy (Karate Kid)/Ali
Comments: 66
Kudos: 121
Collections: Different But Same





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happens when a Discord chat creates a whole AU about the Cobra Kai five starts to be Miyagi-Do

All started with Bobby. That little soft bastard, always the one who put the senses at the other four with his reasonable and unquestionable arguments. Johnny couldn’t do anything when his best friend put something on his mind.

A week after the tournament, and the horrible incident at the parking lot, Bobby called Johnny, Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy to talk.

“I’m not going back to Cobra Kai, and neither you should.” Spoke the boy.

The other four instantly started to protest, saying how much he would regret to get out of the dojo, and how fun was that they five were doing karate together and he couldn’t break the promise they made to be there not matter what and that Kresse wouldn’t like to know about it.

“I don’t care anymore what that dipshit thinks about it!” exclaimed Bobby, angry. “He almost killed Johnny, and for what? Because he got the second place!”

Johnny didn’t want to talk about it, but he got pissed at that day too. He went home upset as fuck, his mom asking why his trophy was broken in a half, but he just ignored her questions and walked straight to his bedroom and took off his clothes, going to the shower. And there he allowed himself to cry.

But after some days he didn’t mind...much. Maybe he could flinch with the thought of Kreese getting next to him again, but it would get better after the school break.

“Man, don’t worry about me.” Johnny flicked his wrist, trying to sound chill. “I’m okay. He didn’t kill me.”

“We’re Cobra Kai, Bobby. Sensei Kreese would never kill us. We don’t do this with each other.” Said Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy nodding.

“He doesn’t deserve to be called ‘Sensei’, guys.” Bobby shook his head, and crossed his arms. “You know who does? That old man, Miyagi.”

Tommy looked worried to Johnny. The tall blond boy closed his eyes, furious, and took a deep breath. “If wasn’t for him and his stupid _pupil_ I would win that tournament. So don’t defend him in front of me.” And he opened his eyes again, his blue pair looking at his friend angrily.

“He’s a better teacher than Kreese ever will be, Johnny, you need to accept this. That ‘No Mercy’ bullshit Kreese taught us got so inside on us that we can’t see clearly.”

“Kreese has nothing to do with this!” Johhny walked until stand in front of Bobby, his height difference seeming bigger with his large shoulders full of fury. “Larusso stole my girl, so I needed to fight back!”

“Ali wasn’t your girl anymore, Johnny! Just face the defeat!”

Before something could happen, Tommy and Dutch put themselves between Johnny and Bobby.

“You two, calm down, okay?” asked Tommy. “We’re brothers, remember?”

Johnny shoved Dutch’s hands off his arm and sat again.

“Yeah, we are. And brothers say the truth to the others, even when it hurts.” Bobby looked to Johnny, who refused to look back. “Brothers give the others advice, when it’s the best.” Bobby said, looking to the other three boys, who didn’t look convinced for him. “Cobra Kai was fun and made us feel like badasses, but when someone tries to hurt any of you without any reason and out of the match, it’s not fun for me. As Kreese himself said once, when something happens with one of us, it happens with all of us. So when he chocked Johnny, he chocked all of us.”

Dutch, Tommy and Jimmy looked to each other, now with questionable eyes. Bobby smiled a little. He’s starting to break them.

“We’re one joint since sophmore year: have us all or have none.” Bobby restarted.

“That sounds like an orgy, Bobby.” Joked Dutch.

“Fuck off.”

Johnny didn’t resist and let himself laugh with that, his eyes still on the ground.

“And it didn’t matter if was with Johnny. If was with any of you I’d do the same.” Bobby said, firmly. “And to be fair I’m shocked that you still wanted to go back to Cobra Kai.”

“Man, and where else we’d go?” Jimmy asked, confused. “Cobra Kai is part of who we are.”

“We lived years without Cobra Kai, so we can live without it again.”

“And where we’ll play karate?” finally Johnny spoke again, more calm than before.

Bobby and Johnny exchanged a look. He knew that his friend was now really considering getting out of that dojo – or cult, you choose.

“I like to play All-Valley tournaments.” Johnny said, simply.

“We can open our own dojo if we want to. We have a two-time champion.” Said Dutch, smiling and shaking Johnny’s shoulders.

Bobby rolled his eyes. Dutch always dreamed too high.

“He’s not even eighteen yet to open a business, smart-ass.” Laughed Bobby. “But we can think about something.”

They stayed silent for some moments. Bobby could sense his victory coming to his hands, and it felt great.

“So...We’re doing Bobby’s thing?” asked Jimmy to the other three.

Dutch and Tommy looked to Johnny, with expectation. Like he was the one that should have the final word for them. Somehow it made Johnny feel powerful, but he wasn’t doing just for him, but for his friends – his _brothers_.

“I hate Bobby sometimes, you know? With his stupid ideas, that use to be always right.” Johnny rolled his eyes, making Bobby to laugh. “You shouldn’t have this old soul, dude.”

“What can I say? You got lucky to have me.” Bobby only shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. I tried my best.

As everyone could imagine, Kreese didn’t like to know that five of his students dropped Cobra Kai. He went to their houses and threatned them to go back – ‘or you will perish’ as he said – but when he went to Dutch’s house he didn’t expect the boy striked back, and they two went to the Police Station, with Dutch lying to the sheriff and saying he didn’t know the man and he started to punch him without reason, and he only punched back to defend himself.

In the end of the day Kreese was sent to a penitentiary and he celebrated with his friends with beer.

That man, who somehow was a father figure to all of them (in different levels, of course), finally would be out of their lives, and they could try another roads to go.

Jimmy, Tommy, Bobby and Dutch had to find summer jobs; as the rich bastard he was (even that he liked to remind every day that it’s not his money) Johnny didn’t need to get a job, which gave him much time without his friends, and he thought he could use his time to find another dojo for him and his friends.

He knew that even without Kresse Cobra Kai would keep being a non-great place for them, and whoever would be at his place would be as bad as him. So Cobra Kai was out of the table.

He put his headphones and started to listen _The Works_ while walking at the avenue, since there’s two dojos close to each other. 

When Johnny opened the door he inhaled the smell of sweat and adrenaline and, fuck, it’s been only two weeks but he missed so much. He knew that’s where he belongs. The match, the game, the karate. It’s everything for him, it’s where he put out all his stress and frustration. Nothing was more relaxing than breaking wooden boards, the feeling of his fist in contact with something solid, his knuckles burning a little.

The sudden pain...it was worth.

But when he saw the class he knew they wouldn’t like it. He and his brothers went out of Cobra Kai but that didn’t mean he wanted to go to a _more chill_ dojo. No, they could be honorable and still badass. 

The other dojo was stricted to women. Until last year he didn’t know women were allowed to play martial arts. He wasn’t being sexist, he just didn’t know. Ali was always complaining that karate was ‘too manly’, and no girl would like to be ‘all sweaty and smelly’.

In the last few days Johnny felt less and less need to think about her. Something about Bobby’s words unlocked something on him, and let him erase the feelings he had for the girl. The anger, the sense of possession, the jealousy. Yeah, Ali was amazing and all, but she wasn’t his girlfriend for a long time. He needed to accept that, and move on, or else he could miss the opportunity to meet someone nice and that he could actually have a shot.

He stopped at a cafe to eat his favorite meal: hamburguer and Coke. He was starved and he was listening _It’s a Hard Life_ on repeat. No matter how horrible would be the torture, he’d never admit that’s his favorite track of the Queen newest album.

And when the chorus was playing again the cafe door opened and he needed to roll his eyes. His personal nightmare, smiling to a woman – that Johnny knew was his mother.

He remember what he said to Daniel Larusso after the fight. That he was ‘alright’. 

Deep down he knew that, besides the whole Ali thing that put them at opposite sides, he also go annoyed with the fact that was a skinny guy that won over him. Larusso was a fucking china shop and he’s the bull.

So, even that he wasn’t into Ali anymore, Johnny didn’t feel the urge to be friends with Larusso. They could be just acquaintances, a page of each other’s lives. So, after paying for the meal, Johnny tried to go to the door without making attention to himself.

But being a very large and tall boy didn’t help him with that, and when he’s four steps from the front door, he heard someone saying “Johnny Lawrence?”

The blond sighed and turned around, seeing Daniel and his mother looking to him, and he nodded politely. “Hi, Larusso. Mrs Larusso.”

“Hi, Johnny. How are you?” Lucille asked, without showing any emotion. Johnny could imagine she wasn’t his biggest fan; after all her son was still having trouble to walk because of him (and Bobby).

“I’m okay, ma’am.” 

Before Johnny could move away, Daniel said “I heard about Kreese’s arrest. I’m sorry.”

Well, they were doing this. A conversation. Okay then.

“No need to be sorry. He beat on a teenager, so he’s on the right place right now.” Johnny spoke with no remorse. He’s saying the truth. “By the way me and the boys were already out of Cobra Kai at the time.”

That surprised the Larusso family, making Daniel slightly open his mouth and Mrs Larusso to lighten up her expression. Johnny almost laughed with that; they probably thought he’d stay at Kreese’s side forever.

Well...He changed.

“I’m happy to hear that, Johnny.” Commented Lucille. “That man obviously doesn’t care about you, I always sensed that. Specially after the parking lot incident.”

Johnny turned his eyes to Larusso. Of course he’d say about that to his _mommy_.

“So, which dojo you’ll go?” asked Daniel, curious.

“Still looking for one.” Answered Johnny.

“Hope you find one that doesn’t teach you that ‘No Mercy’ bullshit.”

Johnny laughed. Larusso probably would be a good friend with Bobby if they wanted to. “Me too.”

\---

“You’re screwing with me.”

That’s what Dutch said when Johnny said to them his idea.

Of joining Miyagi-Do.

“I’m not.” Johnny said, putting his hands on his pockets.

“Yes, he is.” Tommy said, shaking his head. “There’s no way he wants to play karate together with Daniel Larusso.”

Johnny closed his eyes. Fuck.

“Look, man, we’re almost a month without practicing, and I don’t know you, but I miss it. And I can’t stop thinking about what Bobby said about the ‘No Mercy bullshit’, ok?” and he looked to his friend, that nodded, encouraging him. “We need to play karate not for combat, as Kreese always said to us, but to defend ourselves, and to fight when we need to. And Mr Miyagi taught us that night, when he could kill Kreese but he didn’t, that exists mercy at karate.”

“Ok, cool, man.” Said Jimmy, smiling. “But I still don’t understand why it _has_ to be at Miyagi-Do.”

Johnny didn’t want to play his last cards, because he felt weird to say those words out loud.

So he scratched his nape before saying “He’s from Japan or whatever, right? He must know about patience and all that shit. Besides...We owe this for everything we did with Larusso.”

“I just think it’s funny that some days ago you couldn’t hear his name, and right now you want to make amends with him.” Tommy said, crossing his arms, an amusing smile on his lips.

“You know what? Fuck y’all. If you don’t want to come with me, it’s easy, don’t go.”

Bobby laughed loudly. “Hey, cowboy, take it easy. Of course we will come with you, right, boys?”

Dutch, Jimmy and Tommy nodded and affirmed they’d go to Miyagi-Do, calming Johnny down.

\---

Daniel wasn’t allowed by his doctor to play karate for another six weeks, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t visit Mr Miyagi and help him to cut his bonsais or to practice _kata_ with him. Also his place somehow made him relax.

He was thinking about tell Mr Miyagi some news – he didn’t decide yet if was good or bad news – when he look to his house and saw the old man talking with five boys.

His big brown eyes wided when he recognized them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Queen fan and I'm not afraid to show it off here  
> ...and what's Daniel's news????


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated  
> Still no beta

Walking as fast as his legs allowed to, Daniel went inside Mr Miyagi’s house, closing loudly the door.

The sound surprised the other six people there, which made time for Daniel to walked till Mr Miyagi and post himself in front of him, rising his fists in a defense mood. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Dutch and Johnny giggled mockingly at Daniel’s pose, while Jimmy, Tommy and Bobby just stared at him. 

Mr Miyagi only put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder and said “Daniel-san, they want to practice at Miyagi-Do now.”

“What?” Daniel looked to each one of them, shocked in each second that passed. “They can’t be serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack, Larusso.” Joked Dutch, and Bobby hit at his arm.

“And...” the brunet turned to Mr Miyagi, and with a lower voice he asked “Are you going to accept them?”

“We still can hear you, Larusso.” Whispered Johnny, making his friends laugh again.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “See? They didn’t change, and now they will piss me off here too!”

Mr Miyagi looked to the other boys, who were still laughing. With the old man’s stare they stopped immediatly. “Daniel-san is right. No bickering here.”

Bobby looked to the other four, and they nodded quietly. “Ok, Mr Miyagi.”

“So we start tomorrow.”

“No!” exclaimed Daniel, upset.

Mr Miyagi looked to Daniel, more severe and then again to Johnny, Tommy, Dutch, Jimmy and Bobby. “Until tomorrow, boys.”

They understand that and made themselves out. They didn’t want to see Daniel bitching about them.

When they closed the front door, Daniel started “Mr Miyagi, I don’t think –”

“Daniel-san.” His tone made Daniel shut his mouth. “You can’t say what I can or cannot do. The adult here is me.”

“I know, Mr Miyagi, but you don’t _actually_ know them. They –”

“I know enough. They had bad teacher, so they are bad students. If I be a good teacher, they be good students.”

“You are a good teacher, but –”

“People change, Daniel-san. Just allow them to change.” Miyagi nodded slowly and turned around.

Daniel knew Mr Miyagi is stubborn and wouldn’t change his mind so easily. The boy trusted on his guts, but he could be wrong sometimes. After all the trouble Johnny and his gang made with me the only thing Daniel wanted is to live his life and pretend they didn’t exist when they see each other at the school halls.

And now they wanted to make more difficult, going to his relaxing place and torment him.

He imagined that, after Johnny said ‘You’re alright, Larusso’ and Mr Miyagi helped him at the parking lot, they thought they were even with Daniel and everything was erased at his head, but it wasn’t. He needed to take medicine for the pain on his knee – that hurt specially at night – and was taking physiotherapy sessions every Saturday morning.

“You have something more to say to me.” Commented Mr Miyagi, putting tea on two cups.

How he did that?

\---

They were already three blocks from Mr Miyagi’s house when they heard “Hey! Wait up!”

They turned around, to see Daniel poorly running to them. 

“Your knee won’t heal if you keep doing that, man.” Said Bobby.

“I’ll live.” Breathed Daniel, when he reached the boys. He took quick breaths to stable himself, and then he asked “Now, seriously, what the hell you want?”

“Right now I want a cold beer.” Answered Jimmy.

“How did you read my mind, dude? Me too!” and Dutch high-fived with him.

Johnny laughed with the way Daniel rolled his eyes. He’d have to take some time to get used to them.

“I mean at Miyagi-Do. What’s the trick?” Daniel crossed his arms.

Bobby decided to lead this time. “Man, Cobra Kai isn’t a good place –”

“Flash news.”

“– and we get that now, but we still like playing karate, and we wanted to find somewhere that could accept us.”

“But why _my_ dojo?”

“Alright, I thought the dojo’s name was Miyagi-Do, not Little Shit-Do.” Joked Johnny.

“That’s why you will never get along!”

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. “Easy, champ. That’s how we are. We mess with each other all the time.”

Daniel snorted. “Yeah, like that’s nothing to do with Cobra Kai.”

They stopped at the moment Daniel said that. Yeah, they liked to mock about themselves all the times, make pranks and laugh about stupid things, but thry always were like that since they met each other. And that was way before playing karate.

Maybe the bad attitude they encreased after joining that dojo could have something about it, but not entirely.

“We’re not Cobra Kai anymore, Larusso.” Said Dutch. “And we want to learn whatever that old man wants to teach us. For real.”

Daniel digested that. Johnny was right, it wasn’t his dojo, he couldn’t be jealous about him, but he was still a bit concerned about those five boys suddenly having interest at Miyagi-Do.

“Did you thank Mr Miyagi for what he did for you?” Daniel, eyed to Johnny, serious.

“Not yet. But I will.” Johnny nodded, his golden locks waving during the moviment.

The smaller boy shrugged. What else he could do? “I guess I see y’all tomorrow, then. But I’m not intending to be your friend.”

“We didn’t ask to.”

With that Daniel laughed, more sincere, and for a fleet second bit his lower lip. “I’m glad.” He made his way back to Mr Miyagi’s house, but after two steps he turned around again and said “Oh, Tommy. You probably would like to know that Ali and I broke up.”

Johnny, Jimmy, Dutch and Bobby looked to his friend with open mouths, while the boy wided his eyes, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

“W-what?” Tommy muttered.

“Yeah. Turned out she just rather have me as a friend, and since I’m not fucking blind to not see you’re over heels for her, I thought you should know in first hand and at least give a shot.” And, as he say some bland, Daniel walked away.

\---

Deciding to not saying the news right away to his mom, Daniel went to Miyagi-Do like it was another normal day.

Like he wasn’t about to see his five school bullies and former karate rivals there.

 _Patience, patience, patience_ , that’s Daniel’s mantra to not lose it. Because still sounded nuts that Johnny Lawrence and his friends would be Mr Miyagi’s new students.

When the brunet entered at the house, he saw Mr Miyagi and the five boys sitting on the floor, the old man talking about the power of the _kata_ , and how find energy on it. Daniel tried to not mind of the look at Johnny’s eyes, a tiny smirk at his face, and thought it’d be better to make them tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see Daniel is smart, but not very smart


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta

It was hard for Daniel to see Mr Miyagi teaching them and not being part of it. He’s an energetic person, he likes to be in moviment, to be in action, and right now, sitting at the backyard while Jimmy, Dutch, Tommy, Bobby and Johnny were doing karate with his Sensei was something hard for him.

And not to mention the whole being-at-the-same-dojo part.

They were strong, fast and intuitive, so they learned faster than him; of course their time at Cobra Kai helped a lot. And now their strength needed to be turned into ‘an internal strength’, as Mr Miyagi said.

“Being strong not enough to be the best. Being capable to know what to stop the fight is be the best.” He once said.

He could see the boys being uncomfortable with it – that’s not what they knew. Kreese taught them that a good opponent was a finished opponent. Only one of them should be awake in the end, and it’s better be the Cobra Kai.

So their brains and muscles were not used to believe that the strength wasn’t the answer.

But, to the brunet’s surprise, they didn’t question Mr Miyagi’s weird approachs not even once. They just did on the man’s way.

\---

Johnny was walking to the bathroom when he saw Daniel with his eyes closed and holding a small scissor, a small tree next to him. He went closer to him, scanning how Larusso was breathing in and breathing out calmly, his nostrils widening when he inhaled and his mouth opened a bit when he exhaled. And after some moments Daniel opened his eyes.

Before he could pay his attention to the tree he moved his face, seeing Johnny looking at him with curiosity. “Yes?”

Johnny tought of making a joke, but he decided to ask the real question “What you’re doing?”

“Oh. This is a bonsai.” Daniel pointed to the tree. “Mr Miyagi have some of them and we take care of them, cutting some branch from times to times.”

The blond boy tought for a while and then something hit on him. “It looks like the painting on your gi. I remember now.”

“Yeah, it is.” And Daniel turned again to the bonsai, touching with delicacy and watching what branch he should cut.

Johnny kept seeing Daniel working, his fingers grabbing carefully the tiny leafs and positioning the scissor. A quick _rip_ when the smallest boy cut the branch.

“But what’s the point?” asked again Johnny. “I mean, it’s a tiny tree, it won’t grow a lot though. So why keeping cut it?”

Daniel stopped his work and smiled to Johnny. His eyes were shining for some reason; maybe because that’s something he always wanted to make with someone, and now his time came.

“Close your eyes.” Demanded Daniel.

“Hun?” Johnny didn’t understand him.

“Just...Just close your eyes.”

After some seconds debating with himself, he closed his eyes. Daniel put the small scissor at Johnny’s hands at the same moment he said “Imagine the perfect tree, a tree that only you think it’s beautiful. It doesn’t matter if the others don’t understand, if you like the way the tree is, that’s good enough. Did you picture it?” Johnny nodded slowly. “Now open your eyes.”

Johnny opened and saw a different bonsai in front of him. Daniel’s was now in another desk. This one seemed untouched.

“Now make your perfect tree.” Daniel said, softly.

Johnny looked at the bonsai first, then to the scissor and in the end to Daniel. He seemed pretty proud with himself about something.

“That’s something Mr Miyagi taught you, right?” Daniel just nodded. “And there’s some metaphor on ‘the perfect tree’ thing, right?”

“Of course it is.”

“Johnny-san?” they heard Mr Miyagi’s voice.

“Still in the bathroom!” said back Johnny, and he made his way to the bathroom.

\---

Daniel was still just being polite with the ex-Cobra Kai and saying ‘Hi’ and ‘Good bye’ and other small words with them. Jimmy commented that he never spoke more than five minutes with him, and Johnny wanted to share that bonsai moment with his friends, but he thought it’d best not to.

They weren’t friends, and that’s okay. At least they didn’t want to kick each other’s ass, and at their standarts it’s great.

They were eating ice cream and talking about how Tommy was horrible at soccer, mocking the boy, when they saw far away Daniel at the bus station, touching his injured knee constantly.

“Should we call him?” asked Bobby, uncertain.

“Are we at this stage on our relationship, Bobby?” asked back Dutch, making Jimmy and Tommy laugh.

“I mean...We can be buddies if we take the first step.”

“Call me when you set a date for your wedding.”

“Shut up.”

But before Dutch could reply they watched two men getting next to Daniel and kicking at his knee. Daniel screamed and rolled to the floor, and the men started to grope him, looking for something on the pockets, finding a wallet.

Johnny looked to his friends, and without a second thought he said “Let’s go.”

\---

Daniel didn’t see it coming. He barely registred the two men next to him. In one second they next to him, and in the other second he felt the pain on his knee and falling on the floor. Hands on his clothes, trying to find something, and he felt his wallet being taken away from his pocket.

He heard they going away, but more steps coming next to him. More people to beat him?

A nicer hand touched his elbow and asked “Are you okay, Larusso?”

Sounded like Tommy.

“Let’s go get them! They aren’t far!” it’s Dutch?

The steps went away again.

The knee was still aching, but he could get up after five minutes, and Daniel looked to the sides, trying to imagined where they went. And then he saw two men running away from an alley.

Must be the robbers.

He hissed when he walked fast to where they went throught (he really needed to stop doing that, but it’s stronger than him), and when he reached the alley he saw Dutch cleansing his wet forehead while Jimmy and Johnny chatted with excitment about some moves. Daniel got worried when watched Tommy pressing a small tissue on Bobby’s forearm.

“Wh-what happened?” asked Daniel, weakily.

They finally noticed Daniel.

“What you think, princess?” Johnny asked, raising his eyebrow. “Here.” And he threw to the brunet his wallet.

“They tried to cut Bobby, those pussies...But it was just a slight cut.” Tommy said.

“Oh God.” Daniel got next to Bobby. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby laughed. “For what? _You_ got robbed, man. Besides it was awesome.”

Daniel saw how thrilled they were, and he scoffed. They were crazy.

“Well...Was nice to use karate to help someone out.” Jimmy said, with a shy smile.

Daniel smiled back. They were getting it.


	5. Chapter 5

2 MONTHS AFTER

Daniel still felt strange with the group of friends he had right now.

Ali was his ex-girlfriend, and for some reason they got along just as good as they went when they dated. Probably the only difference now was they didn’t make out anymore – not that he went far from snogging with her. She was smart, funny and very focused on her own dreams; Ali wanted to be Dr Mills someday, and he’s proud of her. She didn’t want to count for her whole life with her family’s money.

Jimmy was a quiet but interesting guy. Always talking about the music he likes – he’s a funky guy, but he made Daniel swear he’d never say a word to the other guys – and into dancing. He said that was with his ‘dancing moves’ that he got a girlfriend, and had plans to marry her; Daniel didn’t put much faith on it (since he thought once he’d marry Ali), but liked to see him being a romantic guy. He never talked much during the training, but always had a funny comment to make when one of the others messed up.

Tommy got along with him since he could give him some advices of how ask Ali out, saying he’s too shy to say the words with her. He seemed to be very polite when he wanted to, and surprised Daniel when he showed his collection of comic cons; ‘Never imagined you’d be a comic com kind of guy’ was what the brunet boy said. They liked the Avengers, even that Tommy prefered The Iron Man and Daniel liked Captain America more, putting them on arguments of who was the best Avenger.

Dutch was a big surprise, because he was the most joker of them, mocking him here and there, but now in a more friendly way than the mean way he used to do. Daniel could feel something happened with him at home, since he always made excuses to not go home and refused to talk about his parents – more about his father than his mother – and now that they were friends Daniel saw how protective the boy was. It was weird at first, when he was always down to give everyone a ride, no matter how late was, but now he’s used to.

Bobby was easy to talk to. They had a long talk about the stupidicy he did with Daniel, and after he admitted he was brain-washed by Kreese and his thirst for blood and how hard was to get out of it, Daniel saw the truth on his words and forgave him. And after passing that, they saw how they have similar they were, talking since the karate’s philosophy until what they wanted to do as college majors. Daniel was the first person Bobby talked about his wish of being a pastor, which now made total sense for the brunet.

Knowing Johnny as a friend was, and that’s not euphemism, mindblowing. When Ali said that Johnny could be nice if he really wanted to be nice, Daniel laughed at her, but now he understood what she said. The blond was now smiling to him, making conversation, and even borrowing him his play tape. If at Spring he said to himself that he’d be exchanging Queen and Speedwagon tapes with Johnny Lawrence, he would said that was a nasty dream. The tall blond man still called him Larusso, but his tone was different now; it’s more amicable.

Expect for Ali, Lucille didn’t like Daniel’s choice of friends. They brought Daniel home after the robbery episode, and the woman was horrified after she knew that the other five boys were training at Miyagi-Do. She reminded him – _as if she needed to_ – that they made his son’s life miserable for his first months at California, but Daniel said he’d give them a chance.

Everybody deserved second chances, and he wouldn’t be a jerk to not let them try.

Finally Daniel could do karate again, so he spendt a more quality time with them.

And now, when they weren’t at Miyagi-Do, they were somewhere else, talking or just messing with each other, like any other stupid teens. Daniel was comfortable how life made an absurd turn.

\---

When Dutch went to give Johnny a ride, his mother said he already went to the dojo. He thought it was weird, but he didn’t mind. 

He had to repeat Mrs Lawrence’s speech everytime one of his friends got into his car. They also felt weird. Johnny was horrible to wake up early, and today he didn’t even wait the ride for Miyagi-Do.

But they understood why he went so earlier when they walked to the Mr Miyagi’s house and found the door half opened. They heard Daniel asking “Why you called me this early?”

“Because...Because I wanted to learn that kick.” They could hear the embarassment at Johnny’s voice.

“What kick?”

“ _That_ kick.”

Dutch, Jimmy, Tommy and Bobby looked to each other and moved their heads, as quietly as possible, to look inside. They saw and blond boy looking away, ashamed, while Daniel was softly giggling when he understood which kick the tallest was talking about.

“You mean ‘the Johnny kick’?” and Daniel laughed more when Johnny rolled his eyes.

“You’re not taking me serious. I’m out.” Johnny moved, and with that the other four ex-Cobra Kai moved away from the door, to not beeing seen.

“I’m messing with you, Johnny.” Bobby called his friends to look inside again. Daniel was holding Johnny by his wrist.

Of course it wouldn’t stop Johnny, but he’s standing still, and they saw Johnny looking down to the contact, and swallowing after that, moving his gaze again to the brunet boy.

Daniel smiled and said “I’ll teach you, it’s pretty simple when you get it.” 

“Okay.” Maybe Daniel didn’t know much about Johnny’s body language, but the other four did, and they could see how nervous the boy was.

That’s unusual.

Bobby and Tommy exchanged a look, while Jimmy and Dutch held a laugh.

“Copy my position.” Daniel said, making his head kick position, and Johnny made the same, but his hands weren’t too risen. The brunet boy undid his position and walked to Johnny. “So, your hands need to be this high.” Daniel took Johnny’s hands and put them a bit higher. Johnny looked at their hands together, looking again to the other when Daniel moved his hands away. “This position is 100% based at balance, so your whole body needs to be in the perfect position.”

Johnny just nodded.

“This leg needs to be light while flexed” Daniel crocked down and touched Johnny’s right leg, looking at him. “but you put some pressure the foot touchs on the floor, or else the other leg won’t fly right and your kick will be weak.”

They saw Johnny licked his lips, nervously.

“Fu–” if Jimmy wasn’t quick enough to muffle Dutch’s mouth Johnny and Daniel would hear him.

“Your left leg needs to move up at the same time as your arms move down, to gain the impulse the kick needs to be strong and knock the other out.” Daniel shifted closer to the extended leg.

Daniel stood up, breaking Johnny’s personal space. The other four knew how Johnny felt about personal space: it’s sacred.

But they shocked when saw Daniel smiling innocently to John and patting softly his arm, saying “Now you try.”

The brunet boy turned around in the right moment a distinguished blush appeared at Johnny’s face. And somehow he lost his balance and fell on the mat.

This made Daniel look around again, and he laughed seeing the blond on the floor. “Well, you have no balance, Johnny.”

“Shut up. You broke my personal space, you little shit.” Johnny tried to avoid visual contact with him right now.

They heard a door opening and Mr Miyagi’s voice saying “Practicing too early.”

With that Jimmy, Tommy, Bobby and Dutch moved away from the door, going to the backyard.

The boys could pretend they didn’t understood what they saw, but they did. They just weren’t used to see Johnny like that. It was a different perception of their old friend, but he was still the same Johnny Lawrence.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected for this morning.” Tommy commented.

“We all understood what we saw, right?” asked Bobby.

“No one is blind here, man.” Said Dutch.

Silence. It was needed a moment to sink the information.

“So, what’s next?” asked Tommy. He was waiting for some action now that they understood the situation.

And Bobby showed a rare nasty smile. “We do something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll do something :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating  
> Ready to see Johnny being a bi disaster?

The boys called Daniel to go to Golf ‘n’ Stuff. The brunet laughed with the invitation; he didn’t go there since he broke up with Ali, even that he’s really good at mini golf.

Johnny and Daniel went to park the car while the other four was walking to the place.

“Let me lead this, boys.” Said Dutch, confident.

“Isn’t weird we all coming here without a date?” asked him, when he and Johnny reached the others.

“And who said it’s not a date?” Dutch smirked to him.

Johnny looked at his friend with a weird expression, like he just said that the sun was pink.

Daniel just laughed with the joke. “Alright, dufus, so let’s make pairs to play.”

“Ok, you’re mine, Larusso.” Stated Dutch.

That was really bothering Johnny. Why Dutch needed to talk like that? And why no one was looking as shocked as him? Because when he looked at Jimmy, Tommy and Bobby, they seemed pretty okay with their friend’s words.

-

Jimmy was with Bobby, leaving Johnny with Tommy.

The other boy seemed a bit nervous around him, and Johnny had a guess or two why.

“Are you alright, Tommy?” asked politely Johnny.

“Ye-yeah, buddy.” Tommy smiled weakily.

“Skip the shit and tell me what’s up.”

Tommy scratched his hair, a bit anxious. But when he looked again to his friend, he said “You never said what you think about what Daniel said about me liking...liking Ali.”

Johnny smiled. He was right.

“Well, do you?” Johnny questioned.

“Remember what I said when I first saw her?” Tommy smiled. Johnny just shook his head. “I said that she was like a walking sun. So bright and beautiful that outshined any other girl.”

“Oh, I remember now.” Johnny laughed with the memory. “We made fun of you that day because the ‘walking sun’. Too girly.”

“Ha ha.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I couldn’t say I was too devastated when you two broke up.”

Tommy scored at the next hole. They walked to grab the ball, but Johnny didn’t want to let the talk unfinished.

“Look, it’s you’re holding up because of me, you can go for it. I don’t like her anymore, and Larusso already said he doesn’t care too.” Said Johnny.

“What the –”

Johnny followed Tommy’s look, and he saw Dutch and Daniel in a very intimate position.

Dutch was behind Daniel, their hands holding the golf bat and seemed Dutch was telling something lose to the brunet’s ear. And in the next moment Dutch looked up and noticed they’re being watched, and he showed a dirty look to Johnny.

Okay, that’s it. That night was being beyond creep.

Johnny walked to Dutch and Daniel, while Jimmy and Bobby reunited with Tommy.

“Dutch is a psycho.” Commented Jimmy.

When Johnny reached Dutch and Daniel, the blond-dyed boy got away from the other and said “Yeah, Daniel, I think Johnny can teach you better than I how to play.”

Johnny and Daniel shared a confused look, but in the end Johnny just said “Uh, okay.”

Dutch walked away, leaving the other two at Spot 6, which Johnny needed to admit it’s a trick one, but he started to advice Daniel how he should do. He stayed next to Daniel, seeing the boy hitting the ball too hard. In the third time Johnny didn’t handle and had to intervine.

“Okay, Larusso, you need to be more gentle.” Pointed Johnny. And he saw Daniel chewing his own lip.

In the next second he shook his head, because the first word that came into Johnny’s mind was ‘endearing’.

Johnny walked to the hole, to see from there the brunet’s hit...and because it’d be better to stay away from a second or two.

And now Daniel was too weak. The ball didn’t get close to the hole. And after the second try Johnny, being the hot-head he was, closed his eyes hard. “Seriously, man? It’s not that fucking hard!”

The blond walked back and got the bat and showed to Daniel how it’s done, turning to him with eyebrows raised.

“But how did you...” Daniel looked confused.

Johnny tiringly passed his hand on his face, and he decided to help him out. He stayed behind Daniel, putting his hands above Daniel’s, and his hands were a bit hot when he touched the smaller boy’s.

“Why your hands are sweaty?” asked Daniel.

“How would I fucking know?” Johnny snapped, out of fear.

He didn’t dare of put his chin on Daniel’s shoulder, or else Johnny could combust himself. So he just cleared his throat and said “So...This one it’s simple. Just rise up your arm” and their arms rose up, the bat tip in a perfect 180° angle. “and hit the ball firmly, or else it’ll get out of the way.” And their arms flied back, the bat stopping close to the ball.

They did the moviment some times, until Daniel’s perfum was intoxicating Johnny. Why he needed to have such a good perfum?

Johnny moved away from Daniel, crossing his arms, and then Daniel changed his posture. And before he hit the ball he showed a smirk to Johnny.

The ball was right to the hole, and Johnny opened his mouth, surprised. “But what –”

“I’m good at mini golf. I was just pissing off Dutch, and since you came here, I couldn’t resist to mess with you too.” Daniel laughed, proud of himself.

“You little shit!” and Johnny laughed too. 

“Ali hated to come here with me, because I always won, and she said I was ‘too competitive’.” Daniel rolled his eyes, like it wasn’t true. 

“Alright, alright. Now I’m not going to soften for you. Let’s play for real.”

Jimmy, Tommy, Bobby and Dutch watched the whole scene. The latter smirked. “I told you it was a good plan.”

“Still a bit too much, man.” Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny time mistake, but I wanted to use this song so bad :(

Jimmy was a sucker for karaoke, all his friends knew that, but since Daniel was new at his group he was more than excited to know this karaoke place Jimmy talked so much about it.

The brunet was telling the ex-Cobras all the time about the small trip he made with Mr. Miyagi to Japan and how he connected with the japanese culture.

“It sucks that you only joined Miyagi-Do two weeks after we came back from Okinawa. It’d be a perfect start for you guys.” said Daniel.

“It’s okay. I knew Mr Miyagi wouldn’t let us go anyway, since he already have his favorite.” mocked Dutch.

Tommy, Bobby, Johnny and Jimmy looked worried to the old man, expecting some harsh reply. Most of the time the man was so serious and didn’t know what to expect to him. But Daniel, knowing better his sensei, laughed, shaking his head, and Mr Miyagi showed an unusual snary smile.

“Jealousy won’t make you better in karate, Dutch-san.” and the ex-Cobras laughed. “Now spar.”

Daniel also talked a lot about a girl called Kumiko, and Johnny didn’t know how to feel seeing Daniel smiling everytime after sharing a memory about her. The blond boy didn’t know how she looked like, but he wanted to believe she was ugly - and he didn’t want to explore the reasons why the thought was recomforting to him.

There was moments he almost asked to Daniel if they had a romance, but it was better to never know.

One time he rolled his eyes while the brunet was mentioning the girl again, and he was caught by Mr Miyagi. Somehow he felt ashamed, but after a long glance in silence - a Mr Miyagi classic - the old man walked away.

“So, are we going to the karaoke tonight, right?” Jimmy asked, after the practice. “There’s a private room, so we can sing any song without being judged.”

“Without being judged by the rest of the world, because I know I’ll be judged by all of you.” clarified Tommy.

“Because you like Phil Collins!” Dutch said like it explained itself.

“But you cried with Elton John’s new album.” murmured Daniel, smirking.

“I said this in private, man!”

And until the group was together they sang in mockery ‘I’m Still Standing’ in full lungs, and Dutch left Johnny’s car showing the finger to them.

-

The place was very nice and Jimmy got the private room to them. Bobby was a bit suspicious why his friend was so excited about it, since his girlfriend didn’t go with them.

“It’s my time to make Johnny come to his senses. And I have the best idea.” said the boy, confident.

As Tommy said before, the night was filled with the other judging the one who’s singing, all in good teasing. The group chose what each one would sing: Dutch was forced to sing Elton John, hearing the others laugh at his cost; Tommy sang Boys Do Fall In Love (“We should’ve invite Ali”, joked Daniel); Jimmy sang Radio Gaga (“We all know I Want to Break Free is the superior one”, and he didn’t hear the end of it); Bobby sang Ghostbusters, with the other boys shouting everytime he asked “Who you gonna call?”.

They took a small break to drink soda, and Daniel’s stomach was hurting after so much laughter.

“I never imagined that I could enjoy a karaoke night so much.” commented the brunet.

“Why, you didn’t go to karaoke with Kumiko at Japan?” Johnny could refrain himself.

Jimmy smiled to the other ex-Cobras. Point to him. Meanwhile Daniel frowned his eyebrows.

“First off, very stereotypical. And second, no, we didn’t.” Daniel just said, and took a large gulp of his Coke.

“Ok, I think I found Daniel’s song. You’re going to love it.” Jimmy said, going to the machine.

“Hey, I didn’t help to pick the song.” Johnny complained.

“But you’re going to love it.” and he typed the song code.

In seconds everybody in the room could hear the first notes of the song. Daniel wided a smile.

“I like this song.” and he got up, walking to the small stage in the center of the room, grabbing the mic.

What the hell? Johnny liked this song since the first time he heard on the radio, and the only person that knew that was Jimmy; he didn’t knew how much, because Johnny only said “Nice.”

But Jimmy knew his friend very well: Johnny was relaxed during the song, showing small smiles during the chorus, and there’s a different shine on his eyes when the song finished. And with his knowledge in romance, Jimmy could know what’s happening with the blond during the song.

That’s why he chose the song to Daniel.

“ _Tonight it’s very clear, as we’re both lying here, there are so many things I wanna say_ ” Daniel started, and the other could hear his voice scratching, barely hanging the tune. He could hear the others laughing at him.

Johnny, in other hand, was looking at him swinging in the same spot, his heart pounding. He didn’t dare to blink.

“ _Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret, it breaks my heart to see you crying_ ” Daniel walked to Dutch, holding his hand, in a mocking speech. The boy blowed him a kiss, Daniel “catching” it in the air.

With few steps, Daniel turned around to Johnny, who was sweating for no reason. Why looking to those shinny brown eyes was making him dizzy? He wanted to running away and scream, but his legs were weirdly heavy.

“ _I don’t wanna lose you_ ” the brunet pointed to Johnny and smiled brightly, who had a very dry mouth in the moment. “ _I could never make it alone_ ” and he walked back to the stage.

Bobby and Jimmy shared a knowing glance and fist-bumped with each other.

“ _I am a man who will fight for your honor, I’ll be the hero you’re dreaming of, we’ll live forever knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love_ ” Daniel got too excited in the end of the chorus, closing his eyes and moving the mic away from his mouth, with a proud smile.

“Thank God he’s good at karate, because it’s a no-go to singing.” Tommy stated, Jimmy and Dutch agreeing.

“Fuck you.” Daniel laughed.

He couldn’t be the best singer, but Daniel had Johnny’s attention, with his body moving with the song rhythm, as a languid hypnotist, letting him aware of every part of the brunet’s body: long fingers, small but firm hands, strong yet thin arms, smooth neck. His soft hair was waving and caressing his tanned face with grace.

That’s the exact words that crossed the blond’s brain.

In his crazy mind Johnny believed that Daniel knew damn well what’s he’s thinking about his little performance, and that’s why, for the rest of the song, he couldn’t look at Daniel’s eyes. He was too afraid to stare at the brunet, and all he could do was give nervous laughs at his friends’ jokes.

And in the end of the song the ex-Cobras applauded Daniel, who took a bow and walked to them, looking very happy with himself.

“I say it could be worse.” commented Bobby.

“You’re a very tough crowd, that’s why.” Daniel pushed the boy, and looked to Johnny. “Was I that bad, Johnny?”

“It was hot...” Johnny said out loud, so he needed to do something. “A hot-ass performance, Lawrusso. Next Grammy is yours, man.”

The room broke off in laughter, and Dutch moved to the karaoke machine, with a dangerous smirk on his lips.

“Your turn, Johnny.” said the boy.

In the second the song started Daniel yelled with enthusiasm. “This is going to be so fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was going to sing "I Will Survive"  
> Sorry to not write this down lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see the new ship?

Tommy needed to calm down to do this. Yeah, he came out with the idea by himself, and the others didn’t know about this. And having Ali helping him out was just a plus.

Fuck, who he wanted to fool? Now he had Johnny’s ‘bless’, he just was thinking in a way to come closer to Ali. And as he knew she’s a sucker for romance, he could kill two birds with one stone.

He dialed Ali’s private line (he got the number from Johnny’s notebook, but he never actually dialed) and took some deep breaths. He couldn’t mess this up.

Two rings and then a soft voice said “Hello?”

“Hi, Ali. It’s Tommy.” He could hear his voice getting higher than usual. As usual when it came to Ali Mills.

“Oh, hi Tommy.” She sounded surprised. “I didn’t know you have my private number.”

“Y-Yeah, we can talk about this later. I need a big favor from you.”

-

“Do you have any idea why we he called us?” Daniel asked, in front of the mall’s threater.

“No. He just said it’s important.” Johnny shrugged.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Daniel put his hand on his pocket and fished something. “Since you’re a very difficult man to find these days, I brought your Scorpions tape. Here.” And Daniel handed to the blond boy.

He’s right: Johnny was making hard to find him those days. He was going to Miyagi-Do only to practice and ran away in the moment it ended. He’s always out of house to avoid Daniel’s phone calls, and since the mini golf it was the first time they were alone.

All because Johnny still felt weird about his thoughts of that night. He started to be clumsy (which he never was) around Daniel and he didn’t like it.

“Thanks, man.” Johnny just nodded.

Thankfully (or not), Tommy decided to show up in that moment...with Ali.

Johnny and Daniel wore an almost identical surprised expression. The couple walked to them, Tommy with a satisfacted smile. “Hi, guys.”

“Hi.” Johnny said, looking from Tommy to Ali. “Hi, Ali.”

“Hi, Johnny. Hi, Daniel.” The girl smiled brightly to them.

“Hi, Ali. Tommy, can we talk with you for a second?” Daniel was already pushing his friend by the arm.

The three boys walked to the other side of the mall hall, and Daniel let go of Tommy, and was wearing a very weird expression.

“Man, what the hell?” Daniel asked.

“I finally asked her out!” Tommy smiled, excited.

“Yeah, congrats, man,” Johnny said, emotionless. “but what _we_ are doing here?”

“Well, Ali said that since I’m friends of both of her ex-boyfriends, she thought it’d be nice to see if you’re really okay with the whole thing, so...”

“So you decided to make a double date.” Daniel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, because this was the most stupid idea ever.

But Johnny chocked with his own saliva.

“Where you see this as a double date?” the blond asked, scandalized.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t!” John’s nape hair straightened.

“Guys, please.” Tommy stopped their arguing. “Help me. This is my chance with Ali Mills.”

Johnny and Daniel shared a look. Tommy really reunited all men of Ali’s life in the most awkward date ever (‘Not a date, not a date, not a date!’ repeated to himself Johnny). So they nodded, receiving a friendly tap on the shoulders by Tommy.

-

Ali sat at the corner of the seats line, Tommy sitting next to him. So that left Johnny sitting next to Daniel, and sharing a popcorn bowl with him. A bowl that Daniel kept between his legs. Somehow knowing where was the bowl was making Johnny nervous. Everytime he wanted popcorn Johnny looked to the bowl and caught some.

The brunet boy noticed this and after the fifth time he whipered “It’s a big hole, man. Too hard to miss it.”

Johnny’s blue eyes widened and Daniel giggled in silence, almost seeing the blond’s mind burning up.

“Johnny, chill, man.” Daniel said. “It’s fun how easy is to mess with you now that we’re friends.”

The other boy blinked, sinking the words. “What?”

“I mean, when you’re at Cobra Kai the teasing was fun, seeing you all furious and such, but now speechless you is way more fun.”

Thank God there was an explosion at the movie, making Daniel to move his face to the screen; the boy’s face got lightened by the colours, and he looked awed by the scene. Or else he’d see a deep red blush at Johnny’s cheeks.

Daniel looked aside again and smirked, elbowing Johnny after and pointing ahead. The two boys saw Tommy yawning and scratching his arms, and putting his right arm around Ali, the blond girl smiling to him.

“Classic move.” Whispered Johnny, Daniel nodding.

“That’s the whole reason to go see a movie, man.” Commented the other boy.

“Hell no.”

And they started to comment about another reasons to go to the theaters, sometimes pausing the discussion to Daniel to say something about that movie in particular.

-

Daniel and Johnny were some steps forward Ali and Tommy, talking about how weird were the aliens of the movie, and Daniel mocked Johnny when he said that ET was very emotional for him, impressionating ‘ET, phone, home’ scene to tease the blond.

“Do you think we made progress?” asked Tommy.

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” Ali nodded, decided.

“Thank you so much for your help, Ali.” The boy smiled to her.

She started to play with a hair strand. “Well, I liked today, I had a very nice afternoon. And...I don’t know, I liked to spend this time with you, Tommy.”

Tommy looked at her, who’s wearing a genuine smile. Johnny and Daniel were out of their sound are, so she didn’t need to pretend. Tommy stopped; maybe he had a shot.

“Then we should do this more.” He tried to sound casual.


End file.
